Kirsty Soames
Kirsty Soames was the abusive partner of Tyrone Dobbs. Biography Tommy Duckworth met Kirsty in a bar on a night out with Tyrone and Kirk Sutherland in September 2011 and paid her to flirt with Tyrone to boost his self-esteem. When she hit on him, she enjoyed his company. Tommy wondered whether to come clean with him when Tyrone planned a date with her, unaware of her genuine feelings for him. Tyrone was gutted when Tommy confessed, but surprised when she arrived at the doorstep for the date and made it clear that she was not dating him for money. Their date went well and ended with a kiss. When Kirsty was visiting Tyrone, his lodger Tina McIntyre, who had recently passed her driving text and was using her friend Rita Sullivan's vehicle, accidentally boxed in Kirsty's car, igniting a war between the two women. Kirsty responded by boxing Tina in and Tina left a derogatory note on Kirsty's car, not realising the woman she was feuding with was Tyrone's new girlfriend. When Kirsty found the note, she berated Tina and left. When Rita's car later appeared to have been scratched, Tina immediately blamed Kirsty. When Kirsty denied it, Tina kicked Kirsty's car and later when Kirsty asked Tina about some damage done to her car, she revealed that she was a police officer. As Tyrone and Kirsty's relationship developed, she and Tina continued to be bitter towards each other. Tina blamed Kirsty when Rita's car was clamped for what she saw as no reason. Tyrone later asked Kirsty to move in with him. Shown to have been a victim of domestic violence herself, as a child, at the hands of her father, Kirsty has also headed down that path. After having moved in with Tyrone at 9 Coronation Street, the former home of Jack and Vera Duckworth, Kirsty became increasingly poor in controlling her anger over the most minor issues. Her continual rages quickly lead to her physically attacking Tyrone in more and more violent manners. These included Kirsty beating Tyrone with a wooden spoon and throwing plates at him. Tyrone planned to leave home several times but always returned when Kirsty assured him of her love for him and reassured him with promises that she wouldn't hurt him again and would seek counselling. Tyrone proposed to Kirsty in order to get custody of Ruby because she had left him off the birth certifcate. She took his phone away from him and banned him from going to the Super Tykes playgroup with Ruby because she thought that he was having an affair. Tyrone fell out of love with Kirsty and embarked on a secret affair with Fiz Stape. He bought a secret phone but on Kirsty's hen night, Julie Carp produced his phone from the side of the sofa. Distressed after reading the messages from Fiz, Kirsty ordered everyone to get out of her house. After everyone had gone she went to see Fiz and invited her to the wedding. On her wedding day she revealed to everyone that Tyrone has been seeing Fiz behind her back and left the church with Julie and Brian Packham. Later at their home, Tyrone attempted to get Ruby but when Kirsty tried to hit him, she slipped and fell down the stairs. Neighbour Eileen Grimshaw and Julie went round to see if everything's alright but they found an injured Kirsty at the bottom and Tyrone at the top of the stairs. She then accused Tyrone of abusing her so she could get Ruby and so she could get her revenge on Tyrone. Fiz and Tina went to see Kirsty's mother, Alison and they asked her to confront her daughter and get her to confess. Alison went to see Kirsty and she admitted the real truth. When she was about to go to the police she witnesses her mother go into Tina's flat and changed her mind. After the first day of Tyrone's trial, she was angered that Julie had left Ruby in the care of Sally Webster. When Julie went round to explain, Kirsty threw a plate in her anger, causing Julie to wonder if Kirsty has been duping everyone. Julie returned to Kirsty the next day to approach her and see if she was lying about Tyrone. Kirsty lost her temper again, and hit Julie hard. A shocked and distraught Julie left No.9, and Kirsty again lost her temper when Ruby kept crying and started screaming at her to shut up. Kirsty then realized that Ruby wouldn't be safe with her as she still couldn't control herself, so took Ruby and headed to Weatherfield Crown Court during Tyrone's trial and confessed she was lying all along and that Ruby would be safe with Tyrone. Tyrone was released and Kirsty was taken into custody. She later contacted Tyrone to come and see her which he did. She told him that she would get help, and Tyrone told Kirsty that she would always be Ruby's mother, before departing. Kirsty then was led away by a prison officer. Background Information *Kirsty Soames was introduced as a love interest to Tyrone Dobbs (Alan Halsall). The character was involved in a domestic abuse storyline, highlighting the issue of men being abused by their female partners. *Actress Natalie Gumede won Best Newcomer at the 2012 British Soap Awards for the character of Kirsty. *Kirsty departed in April 2013 at the end of her storyline. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2011 debuts Category:1983 births Category:Police officers Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Villains Category:Factory workers Category:2013 departures